Where Is Thad?
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: Thadbastian drabbleish thing written for a friend.


Sebastian was worried. It wasn't like Thad to miss Warbler practice, Sebastian had covered for him with the others but he sensed something was wrong. He'd tried calling Thad's mobile but it kept going to voicemail. He jumped in his car tossing his blazer onto the back seat as he looked at his phone one last time. He hoped he'd find Thad getting a coffee and taking some time to himself, after all he had seemed a little stressed lately. Sebastian thought he's had some girlfriend trouble but he hadn't pressed him to talk about it. 2 Hours later and a lot of driving around Westerville and Sebastian still hadn't found Thad. He knew there was one last place to try. He parked up at the entrance to Westerville park and headed down to the lake. He'd remembered telling Thad about the quiet spot that was secluded by trees enough that you could still look out across the lake and not be disturbed by the general public. Sebastian could see Thad sitting there as he approached, Thad was looking the other way when Sebastian walked up to him. "I knew I shouldn't of told you about this place," Sebastian started "Now I've lost out, I'm gonna have to find a new thinking spot." He teased lightly as Thad came out of the trees to stand in front of him. "Sebastian, what are you even doing here?" "You missed Warbler Practice and I covered for you so you owe me one," Thad just stood looking at Sebastian, of all the Warblers to turn up he was secretly relieved it was Sebastian because if it was any of the others he'd be in tears right now. "So why did you come here? What's got you so bothered you're missing practice?" "It's not important," Thad said putting his hands in his pocket and feeling it wrap around the pill bottle. Sebastian noticed Thad's worried expression. "What's going on? What's in your pocket Thad, please tell me?" "Just leave it Sebastian," "No because I'm... I'm worried about you!" Sebastian shouted. Thad just stood staring at Sebastian in shock. This was Sebastian who tried to slushie Kurt so he could sleep with Blaine, Sebastian who went to scandals every weekend and slept with random people just to feel wanted and here he was worried about him. Thad shook his head. "I'm fine," he lied. "If you're fine why are you crying?" Sebastian asked softly. "You're an asshole Sebastian Smythe," Thad said wiping his tears only for more to appear as he fell apart. Sebastian pulled him into a hug and just held him as he sobbed. At few minutes later as they pulled apart again Sebastian asked Thad to tell him what was wrong again. Thad felt as if his insides were shrivelling up, he knew he had to be honest with Sebastian. "I came here because I can't do this anymore, I can't live like this anymore and... and I want to die because it's better than living with all this hurt." Sebastian looked horrified at the thought that if he hadn't found Thad he would have gone through with this. "Can't do what anymore?" "Life... I can't do it, I can't be different. I mean you are and you do it fabulously but I can't do it. My family will disown me and I'll be alone." Sebastian wrapped and arm around Thad and was half way through a sentence before he realised what Thad had actually been saying. "Wait, Thad are you gay?" "I don't know," He sobbed "I feel so confused and my girlfriend says she thinks I am and that's why she broke up with me. My family are so disappointed in me that I got dumped." Sebastian stroked his arm up and down Thad's arm. "If you're gay Thad, you're gay if you're not then you're not but we can figure it out together. Suicide isn't the answer, as for your family they sound like a bunch of dicks. You're not alone in this," "You'd help me? Sebastian simply smiled at Thad who smiled back and put his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "So you going to tell me who you have a crush on?" "How did you know I had a crush on someone?" "If you're confused it must be because you've felt an attraction to another guy, I just wondered who it was?" Thad let out a groan. "What?" Sebastian asked gently. "You know sometimes you're really smart and then other times you're so dumb," Thad replied. Sebastian suddenly realised what Thad had been saying. "In that case I know the perfect thing to do to see if you're gay," Sebastian answered. "We're not having sex just so we can figure out if I'm gay!" Thad said in a whisper "I wasn't going to say that actually... I was going to suggest something else like a... kiss..." Sebastian paused. "You're taking advantage of my delicate state," "I'm not I promise I'm not Thad, I have liked you for a long time now but I thought you were as straight as they came so I never even bothered to try to turn you or seduce you. Trying something is the only way to rule it in or out. A kiss should help you, even just think about it but please please don't do something drastic." Thad turned his head to look at Sebastian and smiled. "Who ever would've thought that Sebastian Smythe would talk someone down from suicide." "That whole thing with Karofsky scared me, I made a promise to myself I'd try to help people from then on, only don't tell anyone that because I have a reputation to uphold" He chuckled. As they stood up Thad gave the pills to Sebastian who looked at them and suddenly knew Thad had chosen this spot for it's privacy so that no-one would've seen him or found him until it was too late. Thad must have seen the serious look that spread over Sebastian's face he brought a hand to rest on Sebastian's shoulder, "Thankyou Sebastian," "You got it," Sebastian answered with a smile and both boys headed back to Sebastian's car. 


End file.
